rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Corbeau
__TOC__ Note: This character profile is done as diary entry, and any text in Italics ''is not considered part of the entry. Profile '''Name: '''Erin Corbeau '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: '''Snowy Forest '''Title: '''Lady Erin, Heir to the head of the Corbeau Household '''Nickname(s): '''E, Black Death (One which I take GREAT pride in), The Reaper '''Occupation: '''Mercenary, Bounty Hunter '''Job Types: '''Bounty Hunter, Mercenary work, Assassination, Monster Hunting '''Height: '''5' 9" (Don't You dare call me short to my FACE) '''Weight: '''150 lbs (You call me fat...You're dead) '''Hair: '''It's black (Deal with it) '''Character Theme: '(Ezio's Family from Assassin's Creed II OST) '' '''Entrance Theme: '(El Dorado by Two Steps From Hell) '' '''Battle Theme: '(Unchained by Babtiste Thiry) '' Appearance I'm not one to really flirt, especially at my age, but my appearance often draws unwanted stares from passerby. If it's not the long--shoulder length--black hair and the dark blue eyes, it's sometimes the clothes I wear that gets me those unwanted stares. I wear a pair of custom made combat boots for mobility (fashion is not a worry in my line of work), a mid length dark blue skirt with red trim and held up by a golden yellow belt (DON'T YOU GET ANY F***ING IDEAS, perverts), a red undershirt with a light blue shirt over that, and a dark violet leather jacket completes the outfit--complete with my clan symbol on top of both sleeves of my jacket. I also carry a decent amount of weaponry on me for a girl my age (nature of the business, I suppose). On my wrists, I wear a pair of flexible metal shock gauntlets--'Shockers', I call them that for obvious reasons--(believe me, you'll feel 'em). I have a couple of custom converting pistols--'Wolf Fangs'-- in holsters. In a large pouch behind my right holster, I carry some of my smaller tools: smoke bombs, frag grenades, sonic disruptors, a garrote wire and an incindiary grenade. On my left arm, I carry a combat knife in a sheath for close in work. In a pair of special leg holsters, I carry two black handled combat axes to use in close combat as well. Strapped over my back is an ultra sharp blue handled katana--'Nightwing', as I like to call her-- in a grey sheath. And concealed under my jacket is my grey combat scythe 'Wolf Claw'. Personality I'm not exactly a flirty looking girl by anyone's standards, but I'm smart, flirty, and outgoing. Unlike some other girls in my family (I won't mention who), I'm also quite strong and indepenent. Just because I'm flirty doesn't mean I don't like to be flirted WITH. I don't take shit from anyone, even if they are just joking. If you're trying to get what's under my skirt, I hope you know a good doctor. I have a few friends, and they all say that I'm great to be around when I'm in a good mood. I can make boys my age stop and stare, and I often flirt with them before I breaking their hearts for a laugh. I won't get into a fight unless I'm really mad or the other bastard starts one. Otherwise, I'm a nice person to be around when you get to know me. Weapons My weapons reflect how I like to fight; up close and personal with quick, sharp strikes until the opponent is either dead or begging for their life. Anywho, I'll show you my tools of the trade: *'Wolf Fangs (Converting Pistols): 'My pistols, modified for sound suppresion, don't lack for power and accuracy. To add to that, their lethality is doubled due to the fact that both can transform into long bladed combat knives. The blades pop out and cover the barrels, and th handles straighten out to be easier to wield. *'Combat Knife: 'If a fight gets REALLY close and nothing seems to work, that's when I use my combat knife. Rarely have fights ever gotten that desperate. *'Combat Axes: 'Small, light and durable, these weapons are great for use when I need to disarm a number of opponents. Now whether or not that's literal is left up to your imagination. *'Nightwing: 'A razor sharp katana that I keep on my back for easy monster hunting jobs. It's lethaly sharp, so it's also a very capable man stopper if I need it to be. *'Wolf Claw: 'A Compact High Caliber Sniper Scythe (C-HCSS) similar in style and functionality to the Crescent Rose, its handle is a few feet shorter than the Crescent Rose, but it doesn't compromise on its lethality. Colored grey, I use this weapon when the monster hunt requires a more powerful weapon for the job. *'Shockers: '''As the name implies, these are a pair of shock gauntlets that I use in a fist fight. Made of a flexible and highly conductive metal, these cover my hands, wrists and part of my lower arm when activated. When concealed, they look like an innocent pair of bracelets. But believe me, you're in for a helluva shock. Battle Style As with what I wear, I'm one to go in hard and fast with short, hard, but very quick strikes to start off a fight. If the Shockers don't get to you, the other pieces in my arsenal will. It's all a flurry of puches, kicks and hard strikes that I learned while I was still a child in my clan home. The person who taught me the family martial art was someone I still regard in the way a sister would regard an older bother. If a close quarters fight gets desperate, and it rarely does, I use my combat knife to get myself out of a pinch. I can also use my Wolf Fangs' blade mode, axes and Nightwing when it gets close as well. When I want to keep the fight at a distance, I use my pistols in their primary form and Wolf Claw's rifle mode to keep enemies at a distance in a fight. If you aren't either dead or at my complete mercy at the end of a fight, then that means I'm off my game, or you're just really damn lucky. History They say sometimes that you get lucky, sometimes you make luck, and sometimes that you're born with the right luck. Me, I just happened to be born with the right luck. I was trained as all Corbeau children were, and wasn't given any differential treatment. And because of the fact that I was born into the side branch of the family, I didn't have the same innate gift of Dust control that all members of the Corbeau had, because our part of the bloodline was corrupted, although I still use Dust in my weapons. I'm a bit bitter that the main branch had more power because their part of the bloodline wasn't corrupted early on like the members of the side branch were. I think it is more envy than real resentment, since members of my side of the family are satisfied with the status quo in the family. Of course, when I turned 12, it came as a shock to me that I was made heir to the head of the clan, upon which was placed a mark at the base of my neck signifying that; at that time, no female--or side branch member--had ever been made an heir, only a mainline eldest son had been named it. This caused a rift that has only been mended by time, talking, and understanding; but there are still a few who resent me being the heir. Namely, someone who I still consider close to me. I don't know, but he has his reasons for hating my naming as the heir. Anywho, after that, I continued my training in earnest until by the age of fifteen, I was wanting to leave the clanhome to go to Signal to train. Despite some objections, the family relented and let me loose on the world. I haven't regreted the decision; at least not yet, anyways. Of course, now Beacon awaits me Author's Notes *Erin's last name ''Corbeau ''is the French word meaning raven *Note, I will post how they are related later, so don't ask now >.> *All ideas here are original ones *Last name usage was deliberate, so don't ask why I did it yet >.< *Stay tuned in any RP to find out more about Erin :D *Parts of personality were based off of Tomai's (Please Don't hit me! D: ) Category:Fan Made Character Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Alternate Universe Category:Team LOVE Category:Female Category:Accepted Character